Cho Kyu Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Kyu Hyun *'Nombre:' 조규현 / Cho Kyu Hyun *'Nombre chino:' 奎賢 / Guī Xián *'Apodos:' Evil Maknae, GameKyu, DancingKyu, DramaKyu, WineKyu. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Actor de musicales, Modelo, MC, Compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.80cm *'Peso:' 67kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo Chino: ' Dragón *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Los talentos de canto de Kyuhyun fueron descubiertos después de ganar el tercer lugar en el Chin Chin Singing Competition en 2005, fue un trainee solo por 3 meses antes de debutar, poco después firmó un contrato con SM Entertainment y apareció en el vídeo de TVXQ (DBSK) con el single "Hi Ya Ya", junto con otros ídolos de Chin Chin. Aunque cuando agregaron a Kyuhyun al grupo fue inicialmente una desagradable sorpresa y hubo mucho descontento por partes de las fans quienes apoyaron originalmente a doce miembros de Super Junior, Kyuhyun fue rápidamente aceptado y reconocido por los fans como el decimotercer miembro de Super Junior. Cuando Kyuhyun apareció por primera vez en los medios de comunicación era misterioso y no reconocido. Hizo su primera aparición como parte de Super Junior en un noticiero el 23 de Mayo del 2006, cuando el grupo lanzaba su nuevo single, "U". Kyuhyun hizo su debut el 27 de Mayo del 2006 en SBS I-Concert, cantando el nuevo single "U". Kyuhyun, fue colocado en dos de los subgrupos de Super Junior: Super Junior K.R.Y y Super Junior M. Justo un mes antes del primer aniversario de KyuHyun en Super Junior, la madrugada del 19 de Abril de 2007, él junto a Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk y dos directivos, fueron hospitalizados debido a un accidente automovilístico cuando regresaban de Super Junior Kiss The Radio un programa de radio nocturno; el conductor perdió el control del vehículo provocando que la camioneta se volcara sobre su lado derecho. KyuHyun, que estaba sentado detrás del asiento del conductor cuando ocurrió el accidente, fue el más herido y tuvo una fractura de cadera, neumotórax por costillas fracturadas, rasguños y moretones faciales. Perdió la conciencia y quedó mudo por la impresión que se llevó. Estuvo en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos (UCI) desde la noche del accidente, pero luego de su rápida recuperación, fue trasladado a una habitación normal poco después de 6 días. KyuHyun no necesitó más la máquina respiratoria para apoyar su respiración y fue capaz de andar solo un mes después del accidente. Fue dado de alta el 5 de Julio del 2007 después de 78 días en el hospital. Se vio nuevamente involucrado en un accidente automovilístico el día 8 de Abril de 2011 a las 5:30 am mientras se dirigía a Gwangju (queda apróximadamente a 90 minutos de Seúl) para los ensayos del musical 'The Three Musketeers' en el que participa. Las noticias informaron que el accidente tuvo lugar cerca de Jeongeup en donde ocurrió una pequeña colisión con un camión mientras cambiaba de carril. Kyu fue llevado al hospital Gangnam de Seúl para tratar sus heridas que aparentemente fueron solo golpes en sus brazos y piernas y también algunos rasguños en sus manos, pero ninguna herida de gravedad. Debido a esto, su participación en el musical ese día, no pudo ser llevada a cabo. Quizá por el temor de haber decepcionado a sus fans que lo verían ese día en el musical, se comunicó a través de twitter escribiendo: "Lo siento, perdón". Dramas *Bong Soon, a Woman Who Dies When Loving (Webdrama, 2016) *Stage Of Youth (CCTV, 2009) Cameo Temas para Dramas * Where I Put My Heart tema para One More Happy Ending (2016) * The Time We Were In Love tema para The Time We Were Not In Love (2015) * Till I Reach Your Star tema para Ho Goo's Love (2015) *''Just Once'' tema para The Great Seer (2012) *''To The Beautiful You'' (junto a Tiffany) tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Rain Of Blades'' tema para Soldier (2012) *''The Way To Break Up'' tema para Poseidon (2011) *''Biting My Lips'' (junto a Sungmin & Ryeowook) tema para President (2010) *''Hope Is A Dream That Doesn't Sleep'' tema para King Of Baking, Kim Tak Goo (2010) *''Listen... To You'' tema para Pasta (2010) *''Smile'' tema para Hyena (2006) Películas *SMTown The Stage (2015) *Super Show 4 3D (2013) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Super Show 3 3D (2011) Temas Para Películas *''Shine Your Way (junto a Luna)'' tema para The Croods (2013) Programas de TV *Fantastic Duo (SBS, 2016.04.24) *Running Man (SBS, 2016.04.17) *Same Bed Different Dreams (SBS, 2016.03.21) *Sugar Man (JTBC, 2016.03.07) *Healing Camp (SBS, 2015.12.28) *Open Concert (KBS, 2015.12.27) *Entertainment Weekly (KBS, 2015.10.31) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2015.10.30) *Pops on Seoul (Arirang, 2015.10.27) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2015.10.26) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2015, Ep. 29-30, como Detective Cough) *Running Man (SBS, 2015.09.20, Ep. 265) *Super Star K7 (Mnet, 2015, juez invitado) *Exciting India (KBS, 2015) - Junto a Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun, Sunggyu y Suho *SurpLINEs (LINE TV, 2015) - Junto a Leeteuk y Eunhyuk *Super Junior M's Guest House (SBS, 2014-2015) *Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2014.12.25) *Brave Writers (E-Channel, 2014.11.27) - Junto a Zhou Mi *Abnormal Summit (JTBC, 2014.11.17) - Junto a Eunhyuk *Running Man (SBS, 2014.11.16, Ep. 221) - Junto a Leeteuk *100 People 100 Songs (JTBC, 2014.11.07) - Junto a Kangin *A Song for You 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 14-15) *Star Gazing (MBC, 2014.09.18) - Junto a Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk y Ryeowook *Super Star K6 (Mnet, 2014.08.22/ 2014.08.29, juez invitado) *Strongest Group/The Ultimate Group/最强天团 (JSTV China; 2014.08.08) *The Genius 2 (tvN, 2014.02.08, Ep. 10) - Junto a Shindong, Sungmin y Eunhyuk *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2013.10.09, Ep. 116) Junto a Henry *Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2013.07.24) - Junto a Henry *Mamma Mia (KBS, 2013, MC) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2012, Ep 60-61) *Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC, 2012) *Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) *Taxi (tvN, 2012) *Saturday Night Live (tvN, 2012) *We Got Married (China) (MBC, 2012, 1 episodio) - Junto a Lou Yi Xiao *1 VS 100 (KBS, 2012) *Come to Play (MBC, 2012) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2011 y 2012) *The Beatles Code Season 2 (Mnet, 2012) *Do Dream (KBS, 2012) *Sponge Zero (KBS, 2012) *Mnet Wide Open Studio (Mnet, 2012) *Radio Star (MBC, 2011 - Presente, MC, en emisión) *The Beatles Code (Mnet, 2011) *CulTwo Show (SBS, 2011) *1000 Songs Challange (SBS, 2011) *Immortal Song 2 (KBS, 2011) *Vitamin (KBS, 2011) *Idol Sport championship (MBC, 2011) *Hallyu Olympic (SBS, 2011) *Love Request (KBS, 2011) *Radio Star (MBC, 2010.09.23) *Music Garage (KBS, 2010) *Quiz! Change The World (MBC, 2010) *SHINPD (SBS, 2010) *Star Dance Battle (MBC, 2010) *Good Morning Talk Show (SBS, 2010) *Youth Alkkagi (MBC, 2010) *The Muzit (2010) *Super Junior Song Battle (KBS, 2009) *Love Family (KBS, 2009) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2009) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009) *Music Travel LaLaLa (MBC, 2009) *Strong Heart (SBS) *Star King (SBS) *Explorando el Cuerpo Humano con Super Junior (SBS, 2007) *Super Junior Mini Drama (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) Programas de Radio *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2015.05.24, DJ Especial) *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2015.05.20, DJ Especial) *Radio 'Cultwo Show' (SBS, 2014.11.24, invitado) Junto a Zhoumi *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2014.10.01, DJ Especial) *SimSimTaPa/Stop The Boring Time (MBC, 2014.07.03) Junto a Super Junior *Idol True Colors (MBC C-Radio, 2014.04.26, invitado) Junto a Super Junior M *SimSimTaPa/Stop The Boring Time (MBC, 2014.04.08) Junto a Super Junior M *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2014.04.07) Junto a Super Junior M *SimSimTaPa/Stop The Boring Time (MBC, 2012.08.16) Junto a Super Junior *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2012.08.15, invitado) *Joo Yeonghoon's 2PM Date (MBC, 2012.08.14, invitado) Junto a Eunhyuk *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2012.07.20) Junto a Super Junior *Radio 'Cultwo Show' (SBS, 2011.10.11, invitado) Junto a Yesung y Sungmin *Park Sohyun’s Love Game (SBS, 2011.09.02, invitado) Junto a Shindong *CHJ’s Power Radio (SBS, 2011.08.23, invitado) Junto a Shindong *YoungStreet Show (SBS, 2010.11.22, DJ Especial) *Noh Hongchul’s ChinChin Radio! (MBC, 10.12.23) *Sweet Sorrow’s Tenten Club (SBS, 10.12.22) *Music Party (MBC, 10.12.16) *Park Kyu Lim's Starry Night (MBC, 10.12.13) Musicales *Mozart (2016) - Como Wolfgang Mozart *Werther (2015) - Como Werther *Robin Hood (2015) - Como Principe Philip *The Days (2014-2015) - Como Mooyeong *Singin' in The Rain (2014) - Como Don Lockwood *Moon Embracing The Sun (2014) - Como King Lee Hwon *Catch Me If You Can (2012-2013) - Como Frank Abagnale Jr *The Three Musketeers (2011-2014) - Como D'Artagnan Videos Musicales *Henry - Trap (2013) *TRAX - Blind (2011) *Yoon Jong Shin - Late Autumn (2011) *Donghae, Kyuhyun y Han Ji Min - Happy Bubble (2009) *Chin Chin's Members - Hi Ya Ya (2006) Anuncios *Masita Seaweed *Masita *SK Telecom *SPAO *12 + Plus Miracle(con Donghae) *12 Plus Love cologne(con Siwon) *Happy Bubble(con Donghae y Han Ji Min) *Lotte Duty Free *Tony Moly *Kyochon *LG Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Single Promocional 'China' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Single' Colaboraciones *Two Men (Parc Jae Jung: Single, 2016) *She is Coming (Lee Moon Sae: New Direction 15th album, 2015) * Trap (Henry: TRAP 1st Mini Album, 2013) *Love Dust 'Remake' (Hwang Sung Jae: Project Super Hero 2nd Line Up, 2013) *Late Autumn (Yoon Jong Shin: Melody Monthly November Project, 2011) *Happy Bubble (Happy Bubble CF, 2009) Junto a Donghae y Han Ji Min. *7 Years of Love 'Remake' (Yoo Young Suk: 20th Anniversary Tribute album Part.1, 2009) *Wish (TVXQ (DBSK): MIROTIC Repackaged, 2008) Junto a Ryeowook. *Just For One Day (CSJH The Grace: One More Time, OK?, 2007) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' Super Junior. **'Posición:' Vocalista Principal, Bailarín y Maknae. **'Sub-Grupo:' Super Junior K.R.Y. y Super Junior M. **'Ex Sub-Grupo: 'S.M. The Ballad. *'Tipo de voz:' Tenor lírico. **'Rango:' D2 ~ D6 (4 octavas). **'Registro:' Bb2/B2 ~ B4/C5 y Bb2/B2 ~ F5 (Con voz de cabeza). **Es una de las voces masculinas más fuerte dentro de la industria, logrando producir 4 octavas (D2 ~ D6) sin problemas. Siendo el vocalista más fuerte dentro de Super Junior (Capaz de soportar hasta Bb4/B4), es capaz de producir un vibrato natural y mantener la resonancia siempre consistente en su canto. Tiene buena colocación vocal incluso fuera de su rango soportado, de hecho, es un vocalista muy coherente en cuanto a la colocación, apoyo y control (Dinámica, entonación y posición). Podría decirse que tiene una de las mejores gamas y la mejor voz mixta entre los ídolos tenores. *'Fanclub:' Gamers. *'Educación:' Se graduó de la escuela secundaria Yeomgwang, y después de la Universidad KyungHee en Seúl, con una especialización en Música Post-Moderna. **'Idiomas:' Coreano, Chino Mandarín, Japonés (Básico), Español (Básico). *'Familia:' Padre, Madre y una hermana mayor (Cho Ahra). *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Casting:' Chin Chin Singing Competition 3er lugar. *'Debut:' 27 de Mayo del 2006. *'Instrumentos: '''Piano, clarinete y armónica. *'Chica Ideal: Con bonita frente y ojos grandes. También que sea considerada. Le gustan las chicas con cabello largo, aunque también de cabello corto si se ven bien como pareja. *Tiene muchos sobrenombres, entre los más conocidos está GameKyu por su adicción a los vídeo juegos, Captain Cho y cosita rellenita dados por su hermana mayor Cho Ahra, Evil Kyu o Evil Maknae porque frecuentemente está haciéndole bromas a los demás miembros y últimamente Shim Jaewon, el coreografo de la SM que ha estado ayudando con las coreografías de "Mr. Simple", lo llama DancingKyu. *Cuando estaba en la secundaria, hubo un período en el que comía mucho y estuvo excedido de peso, pero hizo una dieta estricta antes del debut y llegó a ser muy delgado, también después del accidente de 2007 perdió cerca de 20kg. *Canto junto a Hyolyn & Ryeowook el tema Here I AM el programa de Super Junior Foresight Ep 6. *Park Sun Joo fue su profesora de canto, reconocida por ser maestra de innumerables famosos, (en el programa Super Junior Foresight mencionó que aproximadamente del 40%). *Reveló que fue amenazado con un cuchillo mientras se encontraba en España. El 27 de Octubre del 2011, Kyuhyun escribió en su Twitter: "Una mañana en España .. En mi camino de regreso al hotel, en un lugar extraño, un joven de repente me empezó a seguir... Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre él, entonces sacó su cuchillo y empezó a amenazarme... Él me gritó frenéticamente, luego renunció y huyó... Para aquellos que están de vacaciones solos, por favor tengan cuidado". *Ha sufrido dos accidentes automovilísticos aunque en el segundo no salió tan afectado como en el primero (En el primero estuvo hospitalizado gravemente). * Fue un trainee solo por 3 meses antes de debutar. * Es uno de los 3 miembros más altos de Super Junior. * Es el segundo mejor bebedor de alcohol en Super Junior. * Es aficionado a los dramas históricos. * Es el maknae del grupo y por eso tiene ciertos privilegios como no ser regañado por sus hyungs cuando hace travesuras. * Excepto a Leeteuk, le habla informalmente a todos los miembros aún siendo el menor. * Él se siente muy orgulloso de la dureza de sus muslos. * Aunque parece un robot tiene una buena pronunciación y afirma que se siente orgulloso cuando le piden hablar español. * En un programa, como MC, habló en español las palabras "Hola" "¿Cómo estás?" "Hasta luego". * No puede hablar inglés bien pero lo sabe pronunciar perfectamente. * Siempre fue considerado como uno de los peores bailarines de Super Junior hasta Bonamana donde participó en el dance break de MV, también participa en el de MV de Mr. Simple. Eunhyuk aún lo molesta por su falta de coordinación al bailar aunque ha mejorado notablemente. * Sus mejores amigos son Max Changmin (TVXQ), Minho (SHINee), Victoria f(x) y Jong Hyun(CNBLUE) * Es muy listo en la secundaria perteneció al club de matemáticas de su colegio, ganando las olimpiadas de matemáticas. * En la escuela secundaria, su padre le dijo: "Si obtienes el primer lugar en toda la escuela, te voy a comprar una motocicleta". Así que Kyuhyun obtuvo el primer lugar en toda la escuela y consiguió una motocicleta. * Durante un episodio de Strong Heart en Agosto de 2011, contó anécdotas de los tiempos en los que recién se había unido a Super Junior, entre ellas, mencionó que una vez Lee Teuk lo mandó a cocinar ramen para todos los miembros, pero, como él no sabía las medidas exactas para cocinar para tantas personas, puso demasiada agua y se ablandó demasiado. Así fue como creó el famoso Gang Han Ramen (Ramen Río Han) de Kyuhyun. * En el programa 1 vs 100 en el que Kyuhyun participó mencionó que él era el cerebro de Super Junior. * En ese mismo programa mencionó que el apartamento en el que vive con sus hyungs tiene 2 pisos, él vive en el de abajo junto con Eunhyuk, Sungmin y Yesung mientras que en el de arriba viven Leeteuk, Ryewook, y Donghae, dice que la razón por la que no le gustaría vivir con ninguno de ellos es por que Leeteuk es muy desordenado en su cuarto, su casa esta limpia pero su cuarto no lo limpia, con Ryewook no le gustaría porque él dice que hace muchas cosas, como la comida pero nunca la come y si uno de sus hyungs no come entonces se pone triste y con Donghae no le gusta porque no le agrada quedarse solo y cuando está en el baño suele llamar a alguien para que lo acompañe desde afuera. *Ganó una encuesta hecha por Mnet del "Maknae más lindo", quedando en primer lugar con una gran ventaja. *Ganó en un versus de popularidad para SKT LTE, compitiendo contra Minho de SHINee, Siwon de Super Junior y Seohyun de Girls' Generation. *Estuvo en una sección de fotos para la revista "Nylon" donde Kyuhyun dejó sus trajes habituales y su imagen seria de cantante de balada y optó por un estilo Punk/Rock. *En Mayo 2013 ganó una encuesta de Mnet, como "Idolo musical favorito", también ganó como "Idolo más dulce/tierno que se toma selcas (fotos) con los teléfonos de fans". * En el programa A Song For you, el MC del programa y su compañero de grupo le preguntó "¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que tomaría para que las cosas cambiaran?" refiriéndose a que las fans al inicio de su carrera con Super junior no lo aceptaban de todo. A lo que Kyu respondió "Lo soporté por 6 meses. Fue lo que Ryeowook me aconsejó, que lo soportara por 6 meses. Él también me dijo que sus primeros 6 meses fueron los más duros". *El 6 de noviembre (horario coreano) y día del aniversario de Super Junior, la SM anunció que Kyuhyun será su siguiente artista en debutar en solitario, siendo el primer integrante de Super Junior en lograrlo. Su primer mini álbum "광화문에서 (At Gwanghwamun)" fue lanzado digitalmente el 13 de noviembre. *En celebración a su debut como solista, el 13 de noviembre llevó a cabo un pequeño concierto en el Yes24 Move Hall en Corea del Sur. *Se ha revelado que Yiruma y 2FACE colaboraron para escribir la canción "Eternal Sunshine". La canción “At Close” es el trabajo de Honeydew’O (Jung Yup de Brown Eyed Soul y Echo Bridge). Mientras que la canción "My thoughts, Your memories" tiene a su amigo Changmin de (TVXQ) como letrista y el mismo Kyuhyun como compositor. * Se reveló que Kyuhyun se preparó para su debut como solista en secreto ya que temía que los demás le tuvieran celos. Sin embargo, cuando él les contó a sus miembros, ellos se mostraron muy felices y orgullosos de él. Esto hizo que Kyuhyun se arrepintiera de no haberles dicho nada ya que pudo haberles pedido consejos y ayuda. * Él reveló en su pequeños concierto que lloró cuando se dio cuenta que su canción se encontraba en el #3 en listas musicales ya que él se había esforzado mucho para terminar el álbum. * Con pocas horas de haber lanzado su mini álbum se ha posicionado en el primer lugar de los charts musicales '''Melon, Ment, Genie, Bugs, Soribada, Naver, Daum, Monkey3 y Olleh, consiguiendo un "All Kill" perfecto en todas estas listas musicales. * El álbum también fue lanzado en otros países a través de iTunes, y debutó # 1 en las listas de iTunes de Hong Kong, Tailandia, Taiwan, Singapur, Vietnam, Indonesia, Malasia y Macao. Además, el álbum alcanzó el número 1 en iTunes Japón, # 2 en iTunes Panamá, # 3 en iTunes Filipinas, # 7 en iTunes Columbia, # 8 en iTunes México, # 9 en iTunes Finlandia, # 16 en iTunes Chile, # 18 en iTunes Nueva Zelanda, # 19 en iTunes Canadá, y # 24 en iTunes Latina. * Los miembros de Super Junior, Ryeowook y Leeteuk, al igual que Changmin y la anunciadora Lee Ji Ae, llegaron a su concierto para apoyarlo en su debut como solista. * En múltiples ocasiones ha mencionado que admira mucho al cantante Sung Si Kyung. Así mismo le han comparado bastante con él debido a la similaridad de sus voces. *Fue escogido para el rol del Príncipe Philip en el musical "Robin Hood" el cual inició su puesta en escena en enero de 2015. Este musical es el 6to en su lista y de esta manera alcanzó a su compañero de grupo Sungmin quien se había mantenido hasta ese momento como el idol que había participado en más musicales. *En enero de 2015 su canción "At Gwanghwamun" logró pasar los 100,000 'me gustas' en MelOn (importante sitio online coreano) en solo 70 días, entrando en el puesto #12 de canciónes con más de 100mil 'me gustas' y es la primera canción que lo logra en el 2015. *Iniciando el mes de marzo fue nombrado como embajador de turismo de Suiza junto a Leeteuk y Ryeowook, también denominados 'Amigos Suizos', para el periodo 2015-2016. *Colaboró con el cantante veterano Lee Moon Sae en su nuevo álbum "New Direction". La canción que cantaron a duo lleva por título “She is Coming” y se lanzó el 7 de abril a medianoche. *Ha sido escogido como uno de los protagonistas para el musical "Werther" que estará en escena en noviembre de 2015. Este será el séptimo en su lista convirtiéndolo en uno de los idols con más musicales, compartiéndo el mismo número con Key de SHINee. *SM ha confirmado que Kyuhyun hará su debut como actor en el nuevo drama virtual 'Bongsun, a Woman Who Dies When She Loves' (título previsto). Este drama virtual fue escrito por Moon Ji Young, quien también escribió el drama "Who Are You: School 2015". *SM Entertainment ha revelado que Kyuhyun se está preparando para tener un comeback a finales de año, la fecha exacta aún no está confirmada. Para ello Kyuhyun y la actriz Go Ah Ra viajaron a Suiza para grabar el video musical. *SM ha revelado las fechas del primer concierto en solitario de Kyuhyun, también parte de la nueva serie de conciertos de SM “The Agit“. Bajo el título “Fall Again”, el concierto se celebrará del 6 al 8 y del 13 al 15 de noviembre en SMTOWN Coex Artium. *Su segundo mini álbum "다시, 가을이 오면 (Fall, Once Again)" será lanzado digitalmente el 15 de octubre 2015 a media noche. Éste constará de 7 nuevas canciones incluyendo la pista principal "A Million Pieces", la cual fue compuesta por KENZIE. Así mismo, Kyuhyun se presentará en vivo por primera vez para promocionar su álbum ese mismo día en el show Mnet 'M Countdown'. *Es el primer miembro de Super Junior en aparecer en el programa King of Mask Singer. *Durante su aparición en dicho programa Kyuhyun fue derrotado en la segunda ronda, por lo que ya no tenía permitido cantar una tercera canción. Sin embargo, al mencionar que había preparado la balada Wildflower, Kim Gura pidió que cortaran sus propios comentarios y que hicieran tiempo para que Kyuhyun pudiera cantar una vez más. Al final, sí se le permitió dar su última presentación ya sin la máscara. *Él hizo una visita sorpresa a su antigua escuela para animar a los estudiantes que estaban a punto de realizar los exámenes de la universidad. El principio de esta actividad fue transmitido por la app de Naver "V". *Kyuhyun lanzó un sencillo digital sorpresa y un nuevo video musical, el 2 de noviembre a media noche, titulado "멀어지던 날 (The Day We Felt the Distance)". El video musical fue filmado usando la técnica de una toma y cuenta la historia de amor de una pareja. *El 29 de noviembre Kyuhyun hizo una publicación en Twitter en donde le pedía a las fans que fueran más cuidadosas cuando lo fueran a ver, o que si no, dejaría de irlas a saludar. Esto sucedió debido a que las fans que van a verlo cuando termina el musical de Werther, con tal de estar cerca de Kyuhyun, comenzaron a empujarse entre sí resultando en la caída de una de ellas frente a Kyuhyun. *Asistió al evento Kcon 2016 donde fue bien recibido por el fandom árabe en el aeropuerto, alfombra roja y el concierto donde se pudo apreciar un inmenso "mar azul", demostrando una vez más la popularidad de Super Junior, a pesar de que este se encuentre en hiatus. *En el programa Fantastic Duo Kyuhyun pudo cumplir su sueño de tener un dueto con la cantante veterana Lee Sun Hee. Al momento de comenzar se notaba muy nervioso pero fue capaz de cantar la canción Fate de su ídolo con éxito. Es más, sorprendió al público al cantarla en el tono original, cosa que según Lee Sun Hee, es casi imposible de lograr para un hombre. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Perfil en iTunes *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Cyworld Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Canal de Youtube Galería 472395822.jpg Tumblr lhb04vGcwc1qbnykoo1 500.jpg 7d50f0fae2d417b9_25.jpg 500KYUHYUN5JIB.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Kyuhyun - At Gwanghwamun|At Gwanghwamun KYUHYUN - A Million Pieces|A Million Pieces KyuHyun - The Day We Feel The Distance-0|The Day We Feel The Distance Kyu Hyun - Samdado News|Samdado News 'Japón' KYUHYUN - Celebration|Celebration Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:CCantante Categoría:KActorMusical Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KMC Categoría:Nacidos en 1988 Categoría:Cristianos Categoría:KDebut2014